pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE078: Ring Masters
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Oak |michars =Raiden, Shonosuke, Other Contestants, Audience |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Snorlax, Ash's Totodile, Feraligatr (Debut), Nurse Joy's Chansey Pokemon in the Sumo Competition: Blastoise, Arbok, Nidoking, Golduck, Poliwrath, Machamp, Golem, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Quagsire, Granbull, Heracross, Ursaring, Lickitung |local =Rikishii Town |major =Ash retrieves Snorlax. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Raiden}} is the 37th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Ash and co. pass through Rikishii Town, which is a route to Olivine City, and they meet a man named Raiden, who is competing in a Pokémon Sumo competition. Excited to try out this new challenge, Ash calls Professor Oak and sends his Noctowl for Snorlax, his "Heaviest" hitter. Can Snorlax manage to win this contest? Episode Plot As the heroes come to a village, they see a Nidoking battling a Feraligatr. The Feraligatr tosses Nidoking away, while a man shouts "Next!". The heroes watch as the Feraligatr fights Pokémon and wins all the battles. The man promises to win the King's Rock this year. Brock notices this is a Sumo Battle. Misty admires Feraligatr, who is a Pokémon. The man explains to the heroes the Sumo Battles are somewhat different than regular ones, as they involve Sumo Wrestling. The man is Raiden, while the one in charge of the battles is Shonosuke. The heroes think they shouldn't disturb his training, but Raiden welcomes the audience. His Feraligatr hits a column with an impressive power. Ash sends Totodile and shows it that it'll look like Feraligatr one day. Shonosuke tells them the Pokémon Sumo Conference is today; the Pokémon only use their physical strength without relying on moves. He tells it is known that Raiden and Feraligatr might be the winners this year. Brock thinks they should watch the contest. Ash wants to compete instead, since he is interested in any kind of battle. Raiden recognizes that he was just like Ash in his age to compete in the League, but went to have Sumo Matches. Ash wants Pikachu and Totodile to fight, but Shonosuke tells Ash he can't compete with those two, since they are not heavy. At the Pokémon Center, Ash calls Prof. Oak and wants Ash's Snorlax back. Oak wants to know why. Ash explains he wants to enter a Sumo Contest, but the Pokémon he needs to compete has to weigh at least 80 kilos. Oak knows Ash has 6 Pokémon already, so asks of him to send Noctowl, since it has a different color. Ash goes to do that. Nurse Joy tells the trainers the Pokémon that can qualify should go on the scale. Jessie-yaki and Jamie-sosuki come and want to participate. The Miltank (which is Wobbuffet in disguise) goes on the scale and weighs exactly 80 kilos. Joy sees it can participate, but wonders why its face is blue. Wobbuffet goes to mutter its name, but Jessie shuts his mouth not to do that. James and Meowth wonder why Jessie wants to enter. She replies she wants to win for a change, to have dignity and respect. James reminds her Wobbuffet is light-weight, but Jessie has a secret plan involving around Wobbuffet dressed as Miltank. Ash sends Snorlax on the scale. Due to its weight, Snorlax crashes the scale. Since it crashed the scale, Joy lets Snorlax participate. The ceremony starts, but Snorlax still sleeps, worrying the heroes about that fact. Shonosuke presents the reward of the Sumo Contest: a King's Rock and a year supply of Pokémon food. Snorlax wakes up, so Brock wonders if it woke up on the words "year supply of Pokémon food". The heroes come in time and see many large Pokémon. Raiden tells they need to be and points at Blastoise, the last year's winner. Feraligatr and Blastoise glare at each other, making Ash wish he wasn't between those two. The first battle is Miltank (aka Wobbuffet) and Ursaring. The heroes notice "Miltank" having a strange face. James and Meowth remind Jessie of the secret strategy she has been planning. Ursaring goes to battle, but Miltank uses Counter, deflecting the attack and winning. Shonosuke who saw the Counter attack, declares a protest, so Raiden explains to the heroes that he can protest if Shinosuke has any doubts on a judge's decision, which rarely happens. Shonosuke knows Miltank used Counter and since using moves is illegal, he disqualifies the team. Jessie and James dispute Shonosuke's decision, but he tells them that the decision's final. Jessie and James, refusing to accept disqualification, remove their disguises and do their motto. As Wobbuffet comes out of his Miltank costume as well, Shonosuke berates Team Rocket for making a mockery of the rules the Pokemon sumo stand for. Team Rocket go to battle to steal everyone's Pokémon, but Raiden has Feraligatr use Hydro Pump blasting off Team Rocket. With the troublemakers out of the way, the Sumo Contest continues. The next battle is Golem vs. Feraligatr. The heroes know Golem weighs more, so it will be tough to beat, even if Feraligatr is stronger. Feraligatr lets Golem come closer, then strikes it and defeats it. Ash sees this is tactic he should use as well. After some battles, Ash's Snorlax faces Poliwrath. Ash tells Snorlax it could be rewarded by a year supply of food. Poliwrath charges into its belly, but gets reflected and immediately defeated. Misty and Brock are surprised and shocked by this outcome. Snorlax goes to eat the food, but Ash calls him back before it could even touch the food. Team Rocket comes back and see a paw print. Jessie believes they can make fortunes by selling those prints. In addition, they can sneak back into the Contest and steal the Pokémon, pretending they are salesman. In semi-finals, it is Feraligatr vs. Blastoise and Snorlax vs. Machamp. Misty cannot decide which Water Pokémon should she vote for. Feraligatr battles Blastoise. They clash and Feraligatr pushes Blastoise away. Blastoise jumps, so Feraligatr dodges and pushes Blastoise away. Blastoise retaliates and pushes Feraligatr to the line. Feraligatr evades one punch and tosses Blastoise out of the ring. Feraligatr wins and next match is Snorlax vs. Machamp. However, Snorlax uses its belly once more, pushing Machamp out of the ring. Raiden tells Ash he won't go easy on him just because he's a nice kid, though Ash replies he wouldn't want him to. Shonosuke tells Ash he should be proud, since he is the first rookie to made it to the finals. The last battle is Snorlax vs. Feraligatr. Snorlax charges, but Feraligatr dodges, so Snorlax loses balance. Feraligatr goes to toss it out, though Snorlax re-gains balance. Feraligatr pushes Snorlax near the ring. Snorlax takes a deep breath and pushes Feraligatr away from it. Feraligatr and Snorlax wrestle. Feraligatr tosses Snorlax away, but Snorlax lands inside the circle, causing an earthquake. Snorlax quickly pushes Feraligatr and with one leg outside the circle, Feraligatr loses. Misty, Brock and Shonosuke are glad Ash won, while Ash hugs Snorlax for the victory. Shonosuke proclaims Ash the winner of this year's Sumo Conference. Ash gets the King's Rock and the year supply of Pokémon food. However, Snorlax eats away all the food in an instant, then goes to sleep. Ash calls it back, since they cannot afford it to eat a lot, so goes to switch it for Noctowl. Before he goes, Raiden thanks Ash on his victory and hopes he will have the same chance of winning in the Johto Gyms. Team Rocket, however, came with the paw prints, but see everyone is gone, as the Sumo Tournament is finished already. Debuts Character *Shonosuke *Raiden Item *King's Rock Trivia *"Pocket Monster TV:" Feraligatr (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Ledyba (US) *Brock breaks the fourth wall by repeating they came to an "intriguing little village". Mistakes *When the leaderboard was shown the last time, Machamp's lips were miscolored. Gallery Feraligatr tosses Heracross away JE078 2.jpg Misty adores Feraligatr JE078 3.jpg Jessie and James, as sumo fighters JE078 4.jpg "Miltank" qualifies for the tournament JE078 5.jpg Snorlax smashed the scale JE078 6.jpg The King's Rock JE078 7.jpg Snorlax woke up JE078 8.jpg Feraligatr uses Hydro Pump JE078 9.jpg Poliwrath is defeated JE078 10.jpg Jessie has a new way of making money JE078 11.jpg Feraligatr vs. Blastoise JE078 12.jpg Ash vs. Raiden JE078 13.jpg Snorlax pushes Feraligatr out of the line JE078 14.jpg Ash hugs Snorlax JE078 15.jpg Ash wins the King's Rock JE078 16.jpg Snorlax eats away the year supply of food }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomohiro Hirata Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Kinomi Sakurai